That One Thing
by after11pm
Summary: "I don't know why you're doing this, but i know one thingㅡ" [ kaihun. ]


Sehun sudah tau, sudah tau jauh sekali bahwa Jongin menempatkan satu orang lagi di hatinya. Sehun bukan lagi anak kecil dan polos. Ia tau segala hal yang Jongin sembunyikan. Jongin mungkin menganggapnya polos dan tidak tau apa-apa mengenai kebusukannya, dan Sehun biarkan saja agar suatu saat Jongin sadar sendiri apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sehun hanya diam saja. Menonton dengan kepercayaan dan kesetiannya yang sangat tinggi. Masa bodoh dengan teman-temannya yang menyuruhnya pisah dengan Jongin. Mereka tidak berhak menyuruh Sehun seperti itu. Sehun akan tetap menunggu. Menunggu sampai Jongin lebih memilih bersama perempuan itu dan menyuruhnya pergi. Sehun akan selalu menunggu. Walaupun rasanya selalu sakit setiap menunggu, Sehun tidak peduli.

 _Karena ia tau suatu saat Jongin akan menyadari segala hal yang ia perbuat._

(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)

"Hey."

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat kedua lengan Jongin memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Hey."

Sehun hanya menjawabnya singkat sambil menyesap _hot chocolate_ di _mug_ kesayangannya. Kebiasaan Sehun pada malam hari, menikmati udara dingin di balkon sambil menyesap _hot chocolate_. Jongin tidak menjawab lagi, namun ia mengusak hidungnya ke leher Sehun sambil menghirupnya.

"Kau memakai parfum."

Jongin menghentikan aktifitasnya menghirup leher Sehun. Ia mengecupnya sekilas sebelum menopangkan dagunya di bahu Sehun.

"Kau suka?"

Jongin menjawab sambil mengelus-elus pinggang Sehun secara perlahan dan lembut.

"Tidak biasanya kau memakai parfum."

Sehun meletakkan _mug_ nya di meja balkon sebelum memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Jongin sedikit mencengkram pinggang Sehun dan menarik tubuh itu mendekat.

"Hanya ingin mencoba hal yang baru. Kau tidak suka?"

Bisikan Jongin di telinganya membuat Sehun tersenyum mengejek. _Ya, terus saja berbohong_. Sehun hanya mengecup bibir Jongin sebagai balasan setelah pria itu menjauhkan diri dari telinganya. Kecupan itu berlanjut menjadi lumatan penuh gairahㅡ _well that's how Jongin does._ Dan Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti permainan Jongin, bagaimanapun Sehun _sangat_ mencintai prianya.

(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)

 _Few days later._

Katanya Jongin tidak bisa menemaninya malam ini. Ia harus lembur mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang tertunda di apartemen pribadinya. Sehun tidak masalah dengan itu, kalau Jongin tidak bisa menemaninya, Sehun saja yang menemaninya mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Dan siapa tau Sehun bisa membantu. Setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya.

Sebelum ke apartemen Jongin, Sehun sempat mampir ke kedai _fried chicken_ untuk makan malamnya dan Jongin, mengingat Jongin suka sekali dengan _fried chicken_. Setelahnya ia melesat ke apartemen Jongin dengan mobilnya. Sambil mengendarai mobilnya, Sehun termenung. Ia sudah tau bahwa Jongin sebenarnya tidak mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Itu hanya sebuah alasan saja karena Sehun tau apa yang sebenarnya Jongin lakukan di apartemennya. Hanya saja Sehun ingin mengesampingkan fakta itu karena ia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktunya nersama Jongin. Ia sangat merindukan Jongin. Mereka jarang bersama semenjak Jongin memutuskan untuk berselingkuh. Sehun mencengkram setir mobil. Ia sudah parkir di _basement_ dan ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus turun dari mobil atau tidak. Setelah bergulat dengan akal sehatnya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk turun dan bertemu dengan Jongin. Kalau memang Jongin berbohong padanya, mungkin ini sudah saatnya ia pergi dari kehidupan Jongin dan membiarkan pria itu bahagia bersama selingkuhannya.

Sehun selalu benci ketika firasatnya selalu benar. Ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu, tubuhnya seakan-akan terpaku disana dan matanya juga terpaku pada dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelaminㅡyang sepertinya sedang bercumbu dan hampir saja bercinta kaau saja Sehun tidak membuka pintunya. Sehun hanya menatap kosong kedua orang itu. Si perempuan sudah kabur masuk ke kamar mandi sementara si pria tampak gelagapan dan berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Jongin berhenti di depan Sehun dengan tangan yang perlahan turun ke sisi tubuhnya. Sekuat tenaga Sehun menahan tangisnya karena demi TuhanㅡSehun tidak mau terlihat seperti orang lemah di depan Jongin.

" _I don't know why you're doing this, but i know one thing._ "

Jongin menunggu ucapan Sehun selanjutnya dengan jantung berdentum keras, dan Sehun menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya sambil tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan ucapannyaㅡ

" _You love me._ "

Jantung Jongin seakan-akan berhenti berdetak dan tubuhnya terpaku. Ia sangat tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia selingkuhㅡ

Jongin sangat menyesal dan ia menyadari satu hal.

"Itu sebabnya walaupun kau sudah selingkuh dengan waktu yang cukup lama, kau tidak menyuruhku pergi dari kehidupanmu."

Dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya sambil menahan tangis, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Jongin, tanpa melihat ke belakang, tanpa melihat Jongin yang menatapnya penuh sesal dengan kedua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

" _I'm sorry, Sehun._ "

(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)

Waktu hari senin, aku nonton _fast and furious_ _8_ sama temen aku. Ya emang udah demen banget sih sama film _fast and furious_. Dan aku suka banget sama _relationship_ Dom dan Letty. Mereka tuh.. gimana ya, _relationship goals_ banget. Yang kayak mereka tuh justru aku suka banget. Dan di ff8 itu, maaf ya aku kasih spoiler buat yang blom nonton, Dom berkhianat dan Letty masih percaya dan setia banget sama Dom. Dan ada satu scene dimana Letty dengan berani ngambil koper yang isinya nuklir dari tangan Dom, dan Dom itu hampir mau nembak Letty, tapi Letty bilang apa yang Sehun bilang tadi ke Jongin. Cuman, abis itu Letty bilang, _'so i know you're not going to shoot me.'_ Ya, jadi _oneshoot_ ini terinspirasi dari kata-kata Letty. Intinya, aku suka banget Dom dan Letty. _And i hope someday i will have a relationship like them_.


End file.
